Rag Cat Doll
by Midorianna Dollis
Summary: Behind every terrible person is an equally terrible past. Because in the end, Dolores Umbridge will love herself. T for Tears. No parings.


Rag Cat Doll by Midorianna Dollis

Doodle #1

Summary: Behind every terrible person is an equally terrible past. Because in the end, Dolores Umbridge will love herself. T for Tears. No parings.

Author's Note: This was a little project that my mind presented to me. The challenge: Could I make someone sympathize a horrible character, even Dolores Umbridge? So here you go. This is a first draft and something I can up scribbled up in about five minutes, so please understand any grammar/spelling errors. Enjoy – I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

She was never an elegant swan, it seemed, and Dolores knew that fact well.

She would never be a dove or a butterfly, either. Umbridge knew that she was destined to be chained to the ground, her desperate jumps into the air vain hopes. She knew that the higher she jumped, the more she would inevitably fall.

Dolores Umbridge was an ugly little Rag Cat Doll, one button eye precariously dangling from her face. She was smothered in dirt, her color a fading pink. Ears so small decorated the top of her head and her stumpy figure lay slack on the ground with no one to hold her.

Maybe she had been loved, once. Maybe there had been some little girl who used to hold Rag Cat tight to her heart. Days upon days of playing – tea parties and adventures – were all that both knew. Dolores liked to call the little girl Love.

Love was smiles and sunshine, a light blue dress and twinkling blue eyes to match. She danced with Dreams and Joy, all three laughing uncontrollably as they swung circles around Rag Cat Doll. They were a happy group.

But, it seemed, Love had forgotten her.

One sad day, Love lost her Rag Cat Doll.

She must have left the doll at the park, or at the school – but those were far, far away places. And Love was growing up. She no longer needed tea parties or adventures. Love no longer needed her Rag Cat.

But that did not mean that Rag Cat did not need Love.

It turns out that Rag Cat had been left at the park, alone in the dark and the playground. It was so dark and nothing could be seen except the scary shapes of unknown trees.

Rag Cat clung to herself, no one else present to cling to. Would she get eaten by a hungry wolf? Would she be picked up by a common boy who would tear her apart? Would Love ever find her again?

The moon disappeared and the sun came out to play again. But no, it was not like Love's sunshine rays – they were scorching lasers that beat unrelenting upon her.

Then, another girl found little Rag Cat Doll.

She was older than Love had been, and also less pretty. She had plain brown hair and a stubby nose. Her dress was unadorned and spidery fingers grasped tight to the doll.

Dolores likes to call her Reality.

Reality was nothing like Love. Instead of frantic dancing, she sat around a table with Politics and Money, their squawking debates filling the air.

All the while, Rag Cat would sit untouched on the table, slack head too heavy to lift and forced to stare aimlessly into the sky where birds flew free.

Rag Cat could never hope to be like them. Reality had told her so.

Years, years passed. Like a breeze of wind, Reality guided her path. She had become a respectable person in society – it did not matter that she was, perhaps, a little strange looking. Because she was doing her job, and she did it well.

Or so she thought.

She had watched and listened to Reality's words, following, always following.

Dolores Umbridge was always following, until she noticed that she was the only one following Reality.

Dolores Umbridge was alone. And she felt scared.

_No,_ Reality told her, _you aren't alone. You're with me._

_But I want more! _Dolores cried. _I want… I want Love!_

So Dolores ran. She ran so hard, so fast to find Love, the girl who had held her always before. The girl who danced around her laughing and screaming. The girl who had held her tight with no reservations. The girl who had seen Dolores for more than Rag Cat.

She found her, eventually.

Love had grown tall, the beauty that she always had showing through. A laughable smile decorated her lips and sunshine followed her when she moved.

But Love, it seemed, had grown up.

Life and the World had replaced Dreams and Joy. Love, underneath Life and the World, treasured pretty things. No longer were days of watching over dirt trinkets. Love had passed Imagination's realm and had ventured into Reality's grasp. And Dolores had been Reality's only a few moments before – until Dolores had wanted Love.

But, it seemed, Love did not want Dolores Umbridge.

_Why? _Dolores asked. _Why don't you want me?_

_I can't Love you,_ Love replied, _because you aren't pretty._

After all, it seemed, Dolores Umbridge was an ugly Rag Cat Doll.

Her head lay staring skyward at the beautiful birds flying free in the air. One button eye pulled suddenly, then _Pop!_ The button lay abandoned on the floor.

_It's better this way,_ she thought. _After all, I don't need to see what I'll never be._

Slowly, slowly, little Rag Cat Doll lifted herself off of the ground. On her own two feet, she stumbled, trying to gain her balance. Now she stood, alone, Reality beckoning.

_At least,_ Dolores swayed, gaining her balance again, _I can Love myself. And if someone Loves me, then I can be happy._

She would never be a swan, it seemed, but at least she would be Loved. And that would be enough.

* * *

Author's Ending Note: Well, there you go. A concoction of mine which I think I shall call Doodle #1. Maybe you'll see more in the future – maybe you won't. But keep watching, or you might miss something great.

MDollis


End file.
